sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Senate Hall
Welcome to the Senate Hall. Here, you take control of a senator for an Empire of your creation. If you've no idea what I'm talking about, go to The Galactic Senate to learn more. Feel free to use the Talk page for some behind the scenes stuff, such as senators speaking to one another out of the hall, a galactic event happening, or something secret happening. Basics Rules 1. No swearing. Use aterisks (*). 2. Moderators have the right to undo edits and settle disputes. They also determine whats fair (unless they're not fair) 3. This is Galactic Politics, please don't let personal disputes interfere with diplomacy. 4. Please. Don't be stupid. USE YOUR COMMEN SENSE. If bounty hunters come in and hold you hostage, don't suddenly yank out a blaster and kill them. 5. No argueing with moderater edits unless you think they're actually unfair. 6. Since some users aren't always on, wait for a response before making another post towards a senator. 7. You have to use the talk page for in-universe stuff. Put (OOU) in front for out of universe messages. 8. No Religious, Sexual, or Racial questions or comments. It's a game, no one needs to know if your Muslim, Male, or African American. Users who show harrasment towards any player will be terminated 9. Sign in below. Starting Senator Stats Creator: Senator's Name: Empire: Archetype*: Influence**: 0 Intimidation**: 0 Technology***:Military: 5 Economic: 5 Colonial: 5 Terraformation: 5 Empire Size': 10 Planets Friends: Enemies: Bonuses Archtypes grant starting bonuses: Diplomats get +2 to Influence; Scientists get +5 Tech points to spend; Wanderers get +4 to Colonial; Warriors get +4 to Military; Ecologists get +5 to Terra; Traders get +5 to Economic; Knights get +1 Influence, +1 Intimidation; Bards get +4 Influence; Zealots get +3 Planets and +4 Intimidation; Shamans get +1 Planet and +3 Influence Influence is added to the number of votes on acts you move on or number of votes that follow yours. +2 Influence for every 3 Intimidation points. Intimidation is earned via talk page. Do something intimadating. Influence is earned 1 point for every 5 planets (other then starting planets), or by showing leadership (moderators will add influence accordingly). +1 Intimidation for every 3 levels in Military (excluding starting). +1 Influence for every 3 levels in economic. +1 Planet for every 3 colony levels. +1 Planet for every 3 levels in terraforming. +1 Influence for every 5 Planets. Moderators: User:Spyzombie45, User: Nra 'Vadumee Senators Creator:User:Nra 'Vadumee Senator's Name: Etah 'Owar Empire: Karnasaur Empire Archetype: Scientist Influence: 0 Intimidation: 1 Technology:Military:5 Economic:5 Colonial:5 Terraformation:5 Empire Size: 10 Planets Friends: Enemies: Creator:User:Spyzombie45 Senator's name: Ejer Uy Empire: Hunre Empire Archetype:Warrior Influence: 0 Intimidation: 0 Tech:Military:9 Economic:5 Coloninal: 5 Terra: 5 Empire Size: 10 Planets Friends: Enemies: Events Day 1 The Chair recognizes Senator Ejer Uy, announcing his idea for a new bill: Bill 1: Presented by Senator Ejer Uy of the Hunre Empire. I propose that all space travel is to be banned, going to the Galactic Core, for the reason of the Grox Empire defending it. Yea Senator Ejer Uy Nay Senator Etah 'Owar Not voting' Feed Back (from Senator Etah) I am forced to say no to this. My people have been trying to break through the Grox's defenses since time immemorial. Ever since the first Karnasaur ship left Karnas thousands of years ago, we found thier shell thin, breakable, but we decided to wait. Since then, we have been at unending war, and now, Ejer Uy wishes to make our eternal combat illegal? No. (from Senator Ejer Uy) Sorry Senator maybe just all civilan travel will suit your needs perhaps? Category:Projects